Angels and Demons
by Nobody has no body
Summary: This is sett in a parallel universe (you will get it if you read it). The Evil force have a plan to take over, but what will happen when people start fighting aganst it? Bad summary, better story. (at least in chap 3)
1. Epilogue

**A/N: INPORTANT! This is not meant bad to any religion! It just came to me under an episode of The Simpsons.**

**So, in this world nobody have their powers, just some side effects (depends on which side they are on) that everyone have. Which side the characters are on depends on what I think, but the reason Diana is good you´ll see sooner ( PLAUGE SPOILERS: she is NOT pregnant). **

**Parallel universe.**

**I do not own GONE. Enjoy!**

Angels and demons

Prologue:

**No POV:**

No one knew how, but after you turned fifteen, you didn´t get older. It just kind of stopped. They knew that you could die or be killed, that had happened way too many times. But when you were fifteen, you could go out in the world and live. You were an adult.

They knew why their world was like one big city. It was a forest around (they needed the air it was making), but also a neutral zone that surrounded them. After previous people that walked into the zone disappeared, no one ever walked in there, if they didn´t have a death wish.

One other important thing they knew, was why their clothes always turned white or read, and why the toddler´s clothes were grey. Okay, knew was not the word, it was more like a theory.

The thought was based on what people before them had learned, and what their generation had, and still, learned.

The best explanation they had, was this: when you´re young, and have your whole life in front of you, you´re neither good nor bad. So then you have grey clothes, but at one point in life, you either turn white (obviously good) or red (evil). Which color you ended up with came down to your actions and The Two Big Powers.

The Two Big Powers were something very special, it was something that people questioned but that had been proven time after time. And they were the ones that controlled their world.

The two big powers were like gods, just that they were not something you prayed to. They were the opposite of one another. Good and evil.

The good power had the name (lame enough),The Light Power, mostly called LP. The evil power could be called Dark Power (DP), but the ones naming them, wanted to use one of the greek name for an evil force, Gaiaphage, that means world eater. Most people called it The Darkness.

The two forces were kind of the ones who made the "transformation" from innocent, to good/evil.

People stayed like that, well, most of them. Unfortunately, Diana Ladris was not one of them. She used to be one of The Doomed Three, until she one day quitted. She just left Caine Soren alone, just like Drake Merwin had left them a few months before.

No one, unless Diana herself and maybe Caine, knew why. The theory almost every person believed in, was that she didn´t want to be like that anymore, and that she maybe felt bad for what she had done.

In the second she started being good, a white light started going upward from her feet, and her clothes turned white. She was the only one in the history that had changed sides. That was something to remember.

But even though it was The Two Big Forces that decided most of the tings (including witch side you were on), and even though they were as strong as the other one, things were about to change.

**Hope you liked it!**

**I would always welcome some critic to make my writing better! So if someone have read this, pleas R and R so I will know.**

**If I get tree (had hoped for five) rewires, I will post the next chapter as soon as I see it. And don´t worry, this will get better (so I hope).**

**So, I don't have a cool slogan to end this with, so… *couch* awkward *couch*…BYE!**


	2. The beginning

**Angels and demons**

The start

**Sam´s POV**:

The buildings surrounding him, was colorful. Not just plain white, grey and red like the people living in them. Of course there were more people in white than in red, but the fact didn´t seem to calm down most of the people.

Some of the evil people were powerful, like his brother. He didn´t do anything illegal at the moment, but Sam had a feeling that Caine was planning something big and bad.

Maybe he would try to take over, even though that was impossible, you could never know what that boy was thinking.

But Sam had better things to think about. He stopped in front of an (ironic enough) white house. The only thing outside the house that was not plain-white or transparent, was the brown front door.

He opened it, and walked inside his and Astrid´s house. As always, she was in the kitchen, a computer in front of her.

"Hey," he said. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Sam." He walked over. "Have my little genius found out anything?" She shook her head at the call-name.

"No, just more theories that support the theory about our clothes." She nodded to her white blouse and jeans, her blonde hair falling into her pale face.

She was beautiful as always.

He smiled, bowed down, and kissed her on the cheek. He wanted to do more, but Astrid was deep into her work, and did not want to be disturbed with this. It was better than being stopped.

"Are you okay? You have been acting strange lately," she asked, turning in the chair. Sam looked her into her eyes.

"I am, just concerned. Drake is free, and I have a feeling that Caine is up to something." She laid her head to the side, and gave a sad smile.

"Brianna are hunting for Drake, and I´m sure she will find him. But I have to admit, that I also am concerned about Caine. Especially since he lost Diana…"

**The Gaiaphage´s POV:**

This _boy_ was to it´s use. It could use _him_, to distract Nemesis. The Gaiaphage could feel Nemesis trying to stretch into _the boy´s_ mind, just like itself was doing. The plan was working perfect.

Nemesis fought harder, but The Darkness had a stronger connection to _him_, so it easily sent Nemesis out of _the boy´s_ mind.

The plan was working itself out. The Gaiaphage had all of the things in it´s palm (if it had had one). And when the time came, The Darkness would go into action, and take down Nemesis. It would win, and no one could stop it.

If The Darkness could laugh, now would be the time.

**A/N:**

**So what do you think?! I hope you liked it as much as I do, and yes, it´s shot, but the next chap. WILL be longer and (hopefully) better. This is just too start. If you have some advice to me, just PM me!**

**Question (pretty easy if you think about the books): Who do you think **_**he**_** is? **

**R&R!**


	3. Voices and a knife

**Angels and Demons**

Voices and a knife

**A/N: So the answer to the last chapter, well, let´s just say the hipster method worked. Congratulations: Just Anny!**

**I do not own GONE!**

**Caine´s POV:**

_Kill him, kill him now, and you will get power…_

The words echoed in his head. He knew what the voice meant, it wanted him to kill Sam. He saw no problem in that, it wasn´t just the voice that wanted his brother dead.

The voice, The Gaiaphage, The Darkness, said the words over and over again. Caine had already started planning in his mind how to kill Sam. All he needed to do was…

_Do as I say, and I will give you power…_

"I´m going to, I just need to-" he started whispering, a little annoyed.

_NO! Do precisely as I say! Only then I will give you power…_

Caine sighed. It wanted him to kill Sam, but still wanted him to do exactly as it said. It didn´t want him to make a plan, so, what? He wasn´t dumb, actually, the opposite, but now he was just confused.

A red fog started appearing in the air. He stopped pacing, and looked at it suspiciously. His muscles were tensed, ready for whatever was coming.

The fog just swirled around in the air, unlit it started pulling itself together. It continued, and while it was happening, The Darkness spoke again.

_Use this to kill him. Think of it, and it will appear…_

The object landed in his right hand.

The blade was in a shade of red, just like the rest of the knife.

When he raised it up to eye-level, a red version of his face stared back at him. Only the half. He didn´t quite know why he had to kill Sam with **this** weapon, but a new plan, and the moment of killing, was already playing in the back of his mind.

It was so easy, and nothing he normally would have done, but it would surely work. His thoughts drifted to Drake Merwin. The psychopath had once been in great use for him, and after he gained power, and after Drake got his punishment, he could maybe work for Caine again.

The knife started fading in his hand. And in the end, it spitted up into millions of small balls, that ran of his hand. They never hit the floor, because they vanished in the air right before they made contact.

But Caine wasn´t worried in one second, because he was sure he would manage to make the knife appear when he wanted.

**Sam´s POV:**

"Did you see him?" he asked Brianna as soon as she stopped in front of him. He already knew the answer. If she had seen him, she would have gone after him, all alone. And if she had catched him, he would have been laying, tied up, on the back of her horse.

And if she didn´t go after him (not very likely), she would have been more hyper than normal. She was not.

She shook her head, and jumped of her horse, whose name was The Breeze, because it was so fast.

"No. He is not in the town. I´m just going to eat a little bit, then I and Breeze are riding off into the woods to look there," she explained, walking in front of him into the house.

He followed behind, closing the door. And since it was Brianna he was talking to, he said for the thousand time: "Be careful." Then, as an afterthought. "Dekka will kill me if something happens to you on this "trip" of yours."

She laughed. "Relax, Sam. With Breeze, some arrows and my bow, Drake won´t even have a chance to blink before I have him."

Sam shock his head. Still the same, still the same…

After Brianna got some more food, she packed it on a pocket in the riding-sale, and jumped up on the horse. Then, without a single word, The Breeze galloped down the street.

Every single hair on Sam´s neck stood right out, and he got a rare feeling of being watched. He tried to snug it off, but it didn´t let go before he closed the door behind him, and walked deeper into the empty house.

**Caine´s POV:**

He watched as Brianna rode away. She actually rode past him, and he just had the time to roll into the bush before she passed.

He also watched as Sam walked into the house. Caine knew his twin was alone. He had been there when Astrid left, when Brianna came, and all the way to that exact moment.

Through the window he saw Sam heading out of the kitchen, and into the living room. This would be an easy and short kill. But Sam would still live a few minutes to feel the fear, and to hear Caine talking about how he would take control.

He rose from behind the bush, and jogged in a half circle, until he stood in front of the brown door.

When he opened it, it didn´t make a sound. He smiled. The door led to a little hallway. He walked to the door he assumed was to the kitchen, and he was right. Careful, to not make a sound, he opened the door to the living room.

Sam must have done something in the living room, because Caine just saw his white shoes disappear up the stairs. Either that or he had seen him!

He could just walk up to Sam and kill him there, but if Sam had seen him, that was almost for sure the plan. _Well_, he thought, _let's turn the game the other way around._

Caine walked closer to the stairs, watching to be out of sight for curious eyes from the second floor, and walked under. Good thing no one from above him could see him where he was.

He heard someone stepping on a plank, and stopped breathing.

Sam came jogging down the stairs, not walking slowly. Something Caine had learned was a good sign. He breathed out, and in as slowly as he could.

Sam approached Caine´s vision. He walked with his back to Caine, to the kitchen. But Caine had no plans of letting him get to the next room.

He slowly walked up behind Sam. The sun was sending weak shadows in the direction from Sam. It was no way for him to see Caine.

Caine thought about the red knife, and a little red fog appeared around his hand. It quickly formed a knife, and Caine raised his hand, ready to kill the so called hero.

It would feel good. To see his twin, lying, bleeding on the floor. He hated Sam so much, Sam always came in his way. But that was about to stop.

It had just gone a few seconds, but that was enough for luck to come Sam to rescue, because right before the knife hit the goal, Sam turned around.

**Astrid´s POV:**

In the bag she had a few vegetables, and some fish. She was heading home. But when she only had a few houses separating herself and the house, she stopped. She stopped because Edilio was running up to her.

"Hey, Astrid, have you seen Sam?" She nodded and smiled. "Yes, he was in our house last time I checked," she answered.

"Okay. Do you need help with the bags?" he asked. She was happy for some help, even though she didn´t need it. Therefore, she nodded.

He took the one she had in her left hand (the heaviest) and they started walking towards the house.

"Why do you need to see Sam?" He looked at her with chocolate-brown eyes. "I have a message from Dekka." He snugged. "And honestly, I was a bit lonely."

She wanted to snug it off like he did, but the logical part of her brain wanted to know what the message was.

They were very close to the house, and she was about to ask for the message (Sam would tell her anyway) when she heard a sound like a little thunderstorm. It came from the kitchen, she guessed, because it was the sound of all the cooking-plates hitting the ground.

From the house on the other side of the empty road, a girl came jogging. Diana.

They all looked at one-another. Astrid would have guessed that all of them were thinking the same: Drake.

When they concentrated, they could all hear the sound of fists hitting things and male grunts. There was a fight.

As she thought that, a cold finger poked Astrid in the hart. There was a fight, most likely with Drake, and Sam was in the house all alone.

Edilio had already started running towards the door, the two girls following a few steps behind.

**A/N: **

**When Brianna came, I felt like I was about to write a western story, and when Caine was sneaking to the house and inside, I felt like he was a ninja!**

**Anyway, hope u all liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! And the two first chapters were just to warm up. Since chap. 2 was so short I had hoped this would make up for it, but the chaps will not be so short as chap 2 (I will at least try).**

**R&R!**


	4. Love can be shit

**Angels and Demons**

Love can be shit

**A/N: I do not own GONE!**

**Drake´s POV:**

The little camp he had made for the night was nothing like what he could have built. But he knew that he needed to move the next day. If he didn´t, Brianna would find him.

He wanted to kill her, but couldn´t risk it. His master had a plan, and all Drake needed to do, was wait on orders, even though he hated it!

He hoped the orders would contain at least hurting someone, because hurting animals was becoming boring.

The Darkness touched the outside of his consciousness. Drake could feel that his master was happy. It felt like when he had dreams of killing Diana, nice and slowly.

_I need a body…_

He heard the words as clearly as if it was spoken from someone standing a meter away. Drake smiled his shark grin.

_Bring me a body… _

Drake smiled even bigger. He could fix a body. He would just wait for Brianna to come by, and kill her like he had planned with Ladris.

_It´s going to be my body..._

His smirked vanished quickly. If it was going to be his masters body, he couldn´t hurt it. He growled. It was best he would get to hurt someone, and soon.

_Hurry._

_Yea_, Drake thought, _I need to hurry killing someone and get you a body._

**Caine´s POV:**

The knife cut Sam on the side, nothing big. Sam´s eyes winded, and he looked shocked to see his brother, not that anyone else would reacted differently.

Caine looked at Sam´s scram for a nanosecond. The fibers in his cloth was closing, the t-shirt repairing itself. The normal. He then focused on the goal again.

His fist connected with Sam´s left eye. He had lost his concentration, and the knife was gone. Sam recovered quickly.

They looked each-other in the eyes, and then, they almost jumped on one another. Sam was faster, and was the one ending on top. Caine tried to punch Sam in the face and at the same time concentrate enough to get the knife back.

None of it worked.

Sam punched him in the cheek. He tried to punch again, but this time, Caine got to him first. He got a lucky hit, and blood ran down from Sam´s nose.

Bought twins had been in fights with the other one. When they grew up they often had a fight, almost daily, and the one getting in most trouble for it, was Caine.

It didn´t matter that it was Caine that picked up the fights, it was the thing that the few times Sam was the one to make trouble, he almost didn´t get punished!

You could just have written "favorite" and "unwanted" in their faces. It was as if Constance already knew that little Caine was destined to be evil.

Sam looked Caine in the eyes, and then tried to pine him down. And after infinity of roiling, punching and almost managing to, Sam actually managed to do it.

Caine glanced up on him, tried to break free, and glanced some more. He bit his teeth together, hard, and did one thing Sam hadn´t expected. He sent his knee into Sam´s balls. It was not so hard that Caine had wished, but enough to make Sam loosen his grip.

Caine pushed his stunned brother off him, and jumped to his feet.

He looked fanatically around. He needed a weapon, and not one he would lose if he didn´t concentrate enough. He could just do the final strike with the red knife anyway.

He quickly ended up in the kitchen, grabbed one knife off the magnetic holder, and turned around, almost begging that Sam hadn´t gotten to his feet.

Begging and wishes where for pathetic idiots and fools.

As if they were playing hokey, Sam shoved Caine into the oven. Caine, surprised, fell on it, smacking his head on the cook plates hanging over him on the way down.

He was laying in the kitchen-island, so when he went up again, Sam just jumped on him. Caine was starting to get annoyed at this "jumping-game".

Caine had lost his knife, it was now lying on the floor. "This isn´t looking good for you, little bro," Sam said. Caine raised an eyebrow. "How so come?" he answered. Sam looked confused. Then Caine used all his force to roll over.

Sam went flat on the floor, but not without some noise. When Caine had sent him upwards, Sam had hit the stupid cooking plates, before ending on the floor.

They shielded themselves as the plates came crashing down on bought of them.

They were bought up on their feet in seconds. Caine tried to punch Sam, but Sam ducked and he missed. When one person managed to hit the other one, the person just grunted, and continued the fight.

A door hit the wall with massive force, and a person came running in the second Caine got another hit. Caine didn´t see the person, because his eyes stood still on Diana.

She was beautiful, just like always. Her dark hair, dark eyes and skin looked good to the white clothes. It actually looked better than her read clothing had. In one moment he was totally happy to see her, the he became nervous.

And after that and all the other, less important feelings, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and he was pulled down in the darkness…

**Edilio´s POV:**

He let the cooking plate slip from his hand.

Edilio looked over at Sam. He didn´t look good. He had several busies over his face and it looked like his eye was a little swollen. As was his nose.

In the middle of the door Astrid was standing. She was looking backwards after Diana that ran away. "Go after her," Sam said to her.

Astrid looked at bought of them, before doing as told.

Edilio looked at Sam. "What do we do now?" he asked. Sam snugged, and then looked at Caine.

"Well, we can´t have him running around now that he has tried to kill me,-" There Edilio got the answer for his second question, "- so we take him to the basement." He nodded, bought for say that he understood what Sam wanted, and for saying that he agreed.

Together, they started dragging Caine down the stairs.

"You´re bleeding," he pointed out to Sam. Sam looked at his would. "It´s nothing big, I just need some bandages." They reached the basement.

Sam walked up and got some robe and a chair. While They were tying Caine to the chair, he asked Sam what happened.

"He just showed up and attacked me," he explained. "Okay, but what is the plan now? We can´t just have him tied here in the basement the rest of his life," Edilio said.

Sam signed. "I don´t know, Edilio. I don´t know." Edilio looked at his friend. "So I guess we are going to be questioning him?" Sam nodded. "Get Dekka over here."

**A/N:**

**If u after reading this thinks: but the answer to last question is bought Caine and Drake, I just want to say: in the past chap. it stood that The Darkness could USE Caine. Just to clear things up.**

**And I know it´s little talking, but that will change in the next chap!**

**Review – it makes me happy (and that´s a **_**good **_**thing)!**


	5. Remember 2 lock the backdoor 2 your head

**Angels and demons**

Remember to lock the backdoor to your head

**A/N: Sam is a bit different (not TOTALLY OOC), but we all had been different if we had to grow up with Caine ;)**

**Ant I have totally forgotten to thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**I do not own GONE, but I do own the world (if it´s not already taken…) that shall remain unnamed.**

**Gaiaphage´s POV: **

The plan was almost done. All it needed was for Drake to bring the body and for Nemesis to be a little more distracted.

But who could it use? Nemesis was already working in one mind, but still had enough power to stop The Darkness. So the easy answer was that it just needed to start working on another mind, but then again, who…?

**Brianna´s POV:**

"C`mon Breeze, c´mon!" she said. She spent her mushes in her legs and Breeze speeded up. She had seen a shape a little longer into the distance and if it was Drake, she needed to hurry before he slipped from her grasp.

She took her bow with her left hand and held on into to the rein with her right. It was a long robe on the back of the sale. She would use it to tie Drake and take him back to Sam. Sam wasn´t a fan of killing, so he wanted to lock Drake up instead. Brianna didn´t like the idea, Drake was far too dangerous, but Sam…

Breeze jumped over a rock and crashed through a bush. They ended up in a clearing where someone (Drake) had set up a camp. And speaking of the devil, there he was standing.

"I got you now, Drake-y," she breathed. But Drake had fast reflexes. He grabbed something and held it up in defense. She saw what it was just in time and turned around sharply, so the arrow hit a nearby tree.

"Hiding behind a girl Drake-y!" Breeze circled around him, slowly so Brianna wouldn´t fall off. Drake grabbed his whip and tried to hit her, but he missed and Breeze styled. "Wooa, girl!" she patted her horse as Drake sent the whip at her once again.

But this time, she fell off and down in the mud.

She jumped up and reached for an arrow. Drake still had the girl (that for the time being was unconscious) in front of him, and she was right in the sight. "Sammy wouldn't like it if you killed some innocent girl, would he?" She bit her teeth together, hard.

Breeze now stood still. Drake moved slowly towards her, then laid the girl on. In one brief moment Brianna smiled victoriously while she spent the bow. The arrow flew, but since Drake was standing in front of Breeze, she had to hit him in the foot.

He cried out, looked at her, and then lashed out on the horse while he held the rein. "Breeze!" Drake smiled. "Not so tough now! Lay the bow down and drop the arrow bucket." She waited. He wiped Breeze again and the horse tried to break free.

"Now!"

Brianna acted as she was told. Then Drake jumped on the horse and set off between two trees and into the grey wall of fog. Brianna set of in the opposite direction, mumbling: "I will get you for this, Drake. I will get you for this."

**Sam´s POV:**

"You ready?" he asked Edilio and Dekka. They both nodded. "Okay then," he mumbled, then he lifted the bucket with ice-water in it, and dropped it all over Caine.

Caine gasped and shook his head, all while his body pulled at all his mushes, trying to move properly. Then he suddenly stopped, and he held on harder into the arms of the chair.

Sam looked at his two companions, and Edilio stepped forward. He took a handful of Caine´s hair and yanked his head upwards so they could see his face. His eyed quickly found Sam. They were full of hate, disgust and…and…something!

"Why did you try to kill me?" Sam asked. Caine smiled a smile that reminded him of Drake´s shark grin. "Oh, brother dear, isn´t it obvious?" When he didn´t get a reply he kept talking. "You´re not hanging on?" Then he mumbled something about being dropped at the head as a baby.

Sam felt irritated my this. Edilio pulled his hair harder. Nothing. Then he did something Sam, and probably Dekka, hadn´t expected, he punched Caine in the bruised jaw. Caine was shocked for a few seconds, then it looked like he was checking that he hadn´t lost any of his teeth.

"Wow, Edilio! Didn´t think that Sam´s dog had so much guts!" Now Sam really felt the anger rising inside him. Not just only was he irritating Sam generally, ever since they grew up, but Caine was insulting him and his friend!

Sam took a calming breath. "Why?" Edilio asked. Caine smiled. "You´re all really stupid, aren´t you?" Sam´s knuckles turned a little white as he clenched his fists.

"Just answer the fucking question!" he said angrily. Caine tried to shake his head. "Oh, Sammy, you always had a great temper," Caine said with a tone implying that he had a flashback. He was right through, Sam had a temper, and Caine always found the right buttons to click on.

Dekka laid a hand on his shoulder, and stepped forward. She sent Caine a death-glance. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Caine laughed.

**Gaiaphage´s POV:**

Finally it found someone! It was another boy.

He was on the good side, but was really angry, so it was much easier to get into his mind. Nemesis was still working on the boy, but it wasn´t looking well when the boy´s mind was full of dark thoughts.

The other boy (the good one) was laying totally open, and it was easy to manipulate him. The Darkness could reach out to people, but people could also reach out to it, so it felt it when Drake said he was ready.

The body was ready, and Nemesis was distracted. It sent the final wave of anger towards the boy, then disappeared from the non-existing place and appeared in a body.

**Dekka´s POV:**

Caine laughed. She saw that Sam was angry, more angry than she had ever seen him before. He was almost shaking with anger as he stomped over to Caine. The younger twin raised an eyebrow, but was punched in the next second. Now both of them had matching noses.

Dekka thought it was stupid to show emotions to Caine. He would just calculate them and use them to his avenge, it was also stupid to lose control over oneself when you are the one with a head start.

Sam bowed down, and then he had some blood and spit in his face, coming from no other than Caine. She thought it was just normal rage and not hate she had seen in Sam´s eyes, but found herself questioning that when Sam flung himself at his brother.

They and the chair went right to the cemented floor, while Sam tried to punch the shit out of his brother. Caine was defenseless and Sam had totally lost control, so it was no surprise that Caine would be the one getting hurt.

On the bright side, maybe Caine would answer the questions now, but she doubted that would happen.

She and Edilio took each an arm and dragged Sam back. "Sam, calm down!" she roared. He kept struggling. "Sam, what is it with you?!" Edilio said loud. After a few seconds Sam stopped.

He breathed heavenly and looked like he had control, but they didn´t let go. "I-I don´t know what came over me. I just, I just lost control." They let go of him. Sam turned to them. "He was just irritating me so much, and then all this anger came floating, and in the end, I just couldn´t stop it," he explained further.

Dekka looked over Sam´s shoulder. Caine wasn´t moving, nor making a noise. Edilio also saw this. He went over and set the chair up again. "He is out cold," he announced.

Sam was still looking confused as someone came very fast down the stairs. Astrid. "Where is Diana?" Edilio asked. Astrid looked at him, then her eyes dwelled on Caine before she looked at him again.

"She needed to walk a little, but Brianna just came." Dekka looked up, her eyes filled with more life. "She saw Drake." "Where?!" Sam asked. Astrid looked at all of them, dead seriously, and maybe a little scared.

"He ran off into the neutral-zone."

**Caine´s POV:**

As the other people left the room, he opened his eyes. Well, that was easy. They would have left anyway, but he was glad they didn´t because now he knew where his former right-hand-man was doing.

When he got out of here, he would pay old Drake a visit. But for now, he had to concentrate on getting out.

He closed his eyes and thought about something that would make a red fog appear. Now he was glad that the chair had arms, and that Sam´s people had tied him this way, with his arms on its arms.

But as he just rose from the chair, he heard steps coming down the stairs, fast.

**R&R!**

**Who is about to come down the stairs and bust Caine?! Please shot out *shows picture of a puppy face to make u all do as I say*! And I hope u liked it! Tell me what u think, and as always, criticism is welcomed, but no flames…**

**So, 'till next time: If u want me to do more of something or less of something, review! (I know, I'm nagging…)**


	6. Lies, plans and kisses

**Angels and demons**

Lies, plans and kisses

**A/N: *Elevator music. Turning around*...Oh, I do not own GONE!**

**Diana´s POV:**

Diana didn´t go for a walk. She went to Astrid and Sam's backyard. From where she was standing she could see through the glass-door as Edilio, Sam and Astrid hurried from the basement. Brianna was standing there. They all talked panickly, then they all walked up on second floor.

She slowly opened the door, and walked in. She needed to see Caine, just see him, and she needed an explanation to it all. She just wanted to slap him, and give him a hug and then slap him again!

All her emotions had just ended up being mixed up the minute she saw him. She didn´t want to see him, or, not passed out. She just wanted do crush something.

As she made her way down to the basement, her thoughts went back to the conversation she and Astrid had.

_She just walked out of the house when Astrid came after her. "Diana!" she screamed after her. Diana kept walking, she didn´t need Sam´s little girlfriend nagging on her._

_Astrid caught up to her, but before she could say something that would get rid of the genius, Astrid talked._

"_Are you okay?" Diana rolled her eyes. "Is that the best question Astrid the Genius can come up with, wow, Sam must have burned some of you brain-cells off," she said bitterly. Astrid gave her a look._

"_Seriously, Diana, how are you feeling?" "I´m feeling fantastic!" she answered sarcastically. Astrid could be so annoying sometimes, oh, wrong, Astrid could sometimes NOT be annoying. This was not one of those times._

"_Diana!" She turned around angrily. "How do you think I feel, Genius?" she said trough gritted teeth. Instead of taking the hint Astrid said: "I think you feel shocked and angry because he is here but also sad and happy because he is not here to apologize and you have missed him!"_

_Diana, for the first time in a long time, had no sarcastic reply at the edge of her tongue. Only a look that could kill. When the reply never came, Astrid continued. "And you are so confused that the only thing you come up with is to run away."_

"_You think you know everything?! You know what? You don´t! You don´t know what happened between us, and you certainly don´t know anything about me!" _

_Her blood was boiling as she turned her back to the dumb genius, and stalked away. "You can´t run away from this!" Astrid roared after her. "And I´m not! I´m just going for a walk!" _

She reached the last steps of the stairs, and stopped her foot in middle air.

Caine was awake, and he stood there, staring at her. It was silence at first, but then Caine said the dumbest thing that could have been said: "Hey, Di, how is it going?"

She looked at him angrily. That was the one feeling she could allow herself to show him right now. She stumped over, and smacked him as hard as she could manage right now. "You are asking me how it´s going? Are you kidding me?!"

He looked at her. "Diana-" "How could you do this to me!" she said loudly, but not so loud that the people on second floor would hear. "Just-" She shook her head frustrated. "Your sociopath! You sick, stupid creep! I hate you! You´re disgusting, a traitor. Everybody hate you!" Now she was screaming, not caring who heard.

Inside, she still wanted to give him a hug, and more, but it was Caine! The person that had driven her to the edge. "Your mother-" "Shut up!" he roared, his words echoing in the room. "You´re talking about me being a traitor?" he was calm now. "Why did you leave me, Diana?"

She stopped for a brief moment, looking into his eyes. She had never admitted it, but she loved his eyes. Then she caught on again.

"You don´t know? Oh it´s so many reasons, but let's start on the top," she said bitterly, then she started to list up the things she had already said. When she came to disgusting, Caine stepped forward and captured her lips.

She struggled, but he had his hand behind her head, stopping her. She didn´t notice it when both his hands slid down to her back, nor that she was kissing him back.

It was maybe wrong, maybe stupid to show him this side of herself, but something in her said that she should continue. And, really, she didn´t argue with the feeling. She felt like laying her hands on his shoulders, and when she did, she felt like the curtain of falseness between them was gone.

**Sam´s POV:**

When we reached second floor, Brianna was starting to explain. "I was out looking for him, the normal, but when I found him, he had a tied up girl. I almost got him, but he hid behind the girl. Long story short, he took Breeze and the girl and rode off into the Neutral-zone."

Sam turned to his right-hand-man. "We need to follow him, we can´t just stand there looking as an innocent person is being tortured!" They all knew Drake would do that.

"I agree, but we can´t just stomp after him, and especially not into the Neutral-zone without a plan." "What plan? We don´t know what we can face in there, so the best we can do is to bring food, water and weapons."

Astrid gave him a stern look. "And that´s the problem. We don´t know what we can face there," she said. Sam sunk together. Then Edilio said: "You both have a point. But what if we got more persons with us?"

That even caught Brianna's attention. "Who are you talking about?" Brianna questioned. Edillio had a glimpse in his eyes, and Astrid had a face, as if she knew who he talked about.

"That could work, if he still feels the same for Diana." Now Sam caught on as his girlfriend spoke. "Seriously?" "He knows more about Drake than anybody else! And one more person can be good in hand…"

"Okay, I see where this is going, and-" A shout from somewhere in the house brought Sam to silence in the middle of a sentence. The room was silent, then they all stood up. "Did you hear that?" he asked, they all nodded, then jogged down the stairs, well, Brianna tried to run past them.

When they came to the last stairs, they walked slowly, and were surprised over what they saw at the end. They all gasped and shielded their eyes from the trapped light in the basement.

The chair that had held Caine was empty, ant two figures were kissing in the middle of the room. One of them was clothed in white, and the other was half white half red as the white light creped down his body.

The persons broke away from another. Diana let her hands fall from Caine´s shoulders, and all white that had been on him a few seconds ago, disappeared.

They all stood frozen, then Caine hurryingly in took a fighting position. All of them did that but Diana and Astrid.

**LP´s POV:**

LP wasn´t dumb. The feeling of The Darkness stretching out for him had stopped. It was gone. No longer in the place that existed but at the same time didn´t, and the room to communicate through, was empty.

He understood that The Darkness had found and entered a body. That was bad, but it didn´t stop him from continuing to push small forms into the red boy´s mind while it was easiest.

But the boy´s happiness disappeared too quickly and it became too hard for LP to continue his working. He was also tired after shutting The Darkness out of another person's mind, so he decided to step out, and concentrate of other things.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I just want to thanks all of the people who are reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me, and I want to thanks my two most faithful readers, EvilOk and Kyle3698!**

**So, if u have an account, if u don´t, review!**


	7. The worst Alliance Ever

**Angels and demons**

The worst. Alliance. Ever.

**A/N:**

**K, thank u so much for favorite/follow this story (if ur one that have done it lately or done it a while ago)! And I'm so happy! Lots of talking in this chap.**

**I'm not the marvellous Michael Grant, therefore: I do not own GONE!**

**Astrid's POV:**

The boys (plus Brianna and Dekka) all stood there, ready for a fight. Astrid thought it was idiotic. They had just talked about the fact that Caine could come in good use since he knew most about Drake, if you didn't count Diana, but they all knew Caine could fight better than her. And now they were preparing for a fight.

"There is no need for a fight," she said. Every eye in the room went to her. "Yea, you're outnumbered, Caine," Brianna continued. Astrid sent Sam a look as if to say that she could handle this, and she could.

"Listen everybody! Drake has gone into the neutral-zone with a girl, and we all know that he is psychotic…" an eye roll from Diana "…and what he will do to her, so why can't we just work together?" Caine glanced at her before his eyes went back to his brother.

"And why in the world would **I **do that?" Astrid looked directly at his face. She already had an answer. "Because you want revenge on him." "I want the same on Sam." He nodded in her boyfriend's direction.

"Maybe, but this is a one-time opportunity for you to get him, and no one of us knows what can be behind that wall of fog. Most likely something dangerous since no one ever have walked back out, do you really want to face that by yourself, because I don't think so." He laughed a short and angry laugh.

"You think you know everything about everyone, don't you. Surprise, you don't!" Sam spoke up: "Why won't you. There is no need for us to not stand together against him! There will only be one time but you still don't want to. What's the big deal?"

Caine snorted. "It's all about hate, the whole game in this world is about it. Hate together towards someone, also the other way around, hate between two groups and hate between two people. And most of it is in this room."

"And what's the point about your little monologue?" Edilio asked. "The thing, wetback, is that none of us would've worked together." Dekka took a step forward. "No, the problem is you. We work great together, but you don't fit in." She took a deep breath. "But as much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, we need you. You can fight and you know Drake." Astrid had expected Diana to protest on the statement, but she didn't.

Caine looked like he was considering it, then Diana laid a hand on his shoulder, got a little up on her toes, and whispered something in his ear. When she pulled back he raised an eye-brown at her, then se whispered something more.

While they were doing that, all the other people in the room had questioning looks. The weird couple looked back at them. "So…" Caine started, "…we're going after Drake, into the Neutral-zone, just to hunt him down?"

Sam nodded. "That's the plan." Caine smiled a devilish smile at them all. "On two conditions. One, Diana stays here." This earned a glance from Diana, that was obviously something she had not decided. "Two, if we find Drake, I get my revenge on him before you can take him and do whatever you want."

Sam and Edilio didn't look pleased, nor did Astrid as she had a small frown on her face.

"I don't think you are in the place to discus," it came from Edilio. Caine looked at him again. Sam looked a little sick to what he was about to do. "Deal, but you can't kill him." It looked like they were going to agree, but of course Diana had to get involved.

"I'm not just sitting here waiting, I'm coming with you," she said. And there the plan fell together. Diana had to stay here so Caine just couldn't run off with her, because Astrid knew that he wouldn't give up the chance she had clearly given him by kissing him.

"No," was all Caine said. Diana turned to him. "I'm coming," she said, giving the coldest look Astrid ever had seen. "No, you're not. When and how do we leave?" Brianna smiled. "Have any of you ever rode a horse?"

Time skip

It wasn't hard to find horses. The Zang-family sold and rented horses to everyone in that part of town, even the red ones. As Miss Zang led them to some of the horses Astrid remembered her and Edilios conversation.

She turned to the boy walking beside her. Sam was on her other side, Caine and Diana in front of them and Brianna and Dekka behind them. "Edilio, what was the message from Dekka you told me about?"

He turned to her and looked puzzled before he remembered. Astrid pocked Sam on the shoulder and caught his attention. "Sam, I just wanted to say that Dekka has talked to Emily and wanted you to know that a whip was stolen from their store." He nodded.

"Drake had a whip when I met him, used it on Breeze," Brianna said, venom dripping from her voice. Then she cursed the psychopath. Dekka looked at her with compassion. "Calm down, we'll get him." Then she whispered with a smile: "And we'll get him hard."

Miss Zang came out from the stable, a rein in each hand. "Duck, can you help me sweetie?" she asked. Two black and white horses following after her. "This is Star." She gesticulated to the horse that had a black head. "And this is Lycke." That horse had a white spot around its left eye.

A boy that Astrid assumed was Duck came with three horses. One totally black he introduced as Cameron, one brown that name was apparently Miley, and then Mileys darker sister: Storm.

"So, do any of you ride horses?" Duck asked. "Yes, I do," Brianna said as she walked over to Storm. Astrid and Sam went over to the first one, and Sam clapped it. "Hey Lycke," he greeted. Astrid smiled. "Sam, that's Star," she said. Sam blushed. "Oh, hey Star!"

"Okay, since this young girl is the only one who can ride, I think we should give you all a fast lesson," Miss Zang said. "No we don't have time, Miss, we need to go now," Edilio said. She looked at him as she let each of them take one horse.

"I suppose that could work, but you need more than one person with so many horses."

They all looked at one another, thinking of people that they knew, but then Astrid heard a barley hearable mumble from Duck: "I could go." She looked over at Sam. Astrid knew that Sam didn't want to drag Duck into this, so she took the word.

"That had been nice, if that's okay for you, Miss Zang?" The owner nodded. "Yes of course! But this is all the ones we have left, so two of you have to share a horse back." They all looked at one another.

"We'll just see," Sam said. "So, we don't know for how long we'll be gone, so if it's okay for you, we'll pay when we come back. You have Duck looking after them so we don't run away with them, sooo…" Even Astrid had to admit that Sam wasn't good at this.

Laughter came from behind them. "Nice one, Sam," Diana commented, Caine was also humming. Sam blushed again.

They paid (or, Sam, Astrid Dekka and Edilio paid), then they all (but herself and an angry Diana) took a place at the horse-back, and started following Brianna and Dekka on Storm towards Drakes camp.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it! Have any of u an idea of what's in the Neutral-zone? Review!**

**So till next time: read, it helps ur brain :) **


End file.
